


His Brother's Keeper

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurse knew the older boy would be the new baby's lifelong protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Keeper

Sometimes, you just know. You’ve been around the ring enough times, you get a sense about these things. 

Milly stands in the doorway, on hand for Mary Winchester’s evening vitals, but she lingers, doesn’t interrupt just yet. The older boy, the newly christened big brother, is looking down into his baby brother’s face with such reverence, such fascination, that it’d be a sin to intrude on his first moment alone with his new life’s companion. That’s what Milly sees, after 40 years in this ward. She sees a family and she reads their energies, the ways they work — and don’t work — together. She sees their futures in the touch of a mother’s hand and the shy curve of a new brother’s smile.

“Sam?” Sam’s brother whispers, and looks like he expects an answer. “Sam…Sammy?”

John is asleep where he sits, chin on his chest and his arm still around the brother’s shoulders, his eyes half-lidded. The sleep of the vigilant father, but sleep nonetheless. Mary’s eyes are on her sons but she is far away, and Milly thinks that maybe she is seeing the future, too. Sam and his brother are alone, now, sharing their first secrets as brothers.

“Sammy, you’re my brother. And that means…” Big brother opens and closes his mouth a few times, words he doesn’t know how to pronounce yet leaving his mouth in small, unformed syllables, and then little Sammy opens his eyes and his brother beams down at him fit to light up the whole city and says, “Hi, Sammy.” Milly’s breath catches in her chest and she sees love and heartbreak, sacrifice and holy, heavenly bliss writ plain on the faces before her. One young and unlined and open to all the world’s cares and joys, the other wrinkled and red and so helpless against what’s coming. 

The baby squirms and his brother holds him tighter. Sammy starts to wail and the world starts to turn again. John takes Sammy and Milly takes Mary’s vitals. Milly might as well be a ghost for all the notice the family takes of her. She slips in and out of their lives like static on a poorly tuned radio while the Winchesters readjust their family orbit to make room for one more and she only barely escapes their gravitational pull, shutting the door on them and sealing them away in her memory. Just another family, just another routine afternoon birth.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme = outside POV. Prompt: Supernatural: Wee!chesters, the nurse in the hospital watching Dean hold his baby brother knew the older boy would be the younger boy's lifelong protector


End file.
